


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by Ltleflrt



Series: Tattoos and Ties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Professor Dean, Professor!Dean, Smut, Student Castiel, Student!Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are spending more time together.  It's become more than just fantastic sex, but they haven't talked about it yet.</p><p>Sequel to Tattoos and Ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes are from Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five.
> 
> The beautiful fanart is by armellin on Tumblr :D

The click of keys under Castiel’s fingers was drowned out by the music coming from the living room.  He sat at Dean’s kitchen table, one leg curled under him, homework spread across the surface in front of him.  

The pain that had been growing steadily in Castiel’s neck and shoulders had him frowning at his laptop screen.  That of course caused his eyes to ache, which made him tense more, adding to his headache.  It had come on so gradually that he still hadn’t noticed it.  He was too focused on the paper he was writing to pay attention to the signals from his body. 

It didn’t even occur to him that he’d worked himself into a massive headache until soft lips pressed against the back of his neck.  Tension slid out of his shoulders, and suddenly he could feel every twinge of pain.  He groaned softly, and closed his eyes.

“You’re working awfully hard,” Dean said against Castiel’s hair.  

[ ](http://armellin.tumblr.com/post/101204658385/late-nights-and-early-mornings)

Strong fingers dug into the muscles at the base of Castiel’s neck, and a small sound escaped him.  The massage was a mix of pleasure and pain.  He let himself lean back into the older man’s touch.  “What time is it?”  He was surprised when his voice comes out as a croak.  How long has he been at this?  He could look at the clock, but he didn’t want to open his eyes.

Dean hummed and continued to dig at the knots in Castiel’s muscles.  “It’s almost one in the morning.”

Castiel huffed out a chuckle.  “I guess it’s a good thing we have nothing to do tomorrow.”  An ache throbbed behind his eyes when he frowned.  “Well, I still need to finish this paper.”

“You can work on it tomorrow,” Dean rumbled near his ear.  “Why don’t you come to bed?”

Bed.  Yes.  Bed sounded like a good idea.  Castiel sighed and opened his eyes.  He saved his work before closing the laptop.  Dean was pressing soft kisses against the back of his neck again, but his fingers were moving down, working on the tense muscles between his shoulderblades.  It felt absolutely divine, but... “If you keep that up, I’m going to fall asleep at the table.”

Teeth nipped at his skin, a small punishment.  “Alright, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Castiel got out of the chair and let Dean lead him by the hand to the bedroom.  He stood passively at the end of the bed as the older man began to divest him of his pajamas.  Hands caressed his skin, leaving a trail of heat and goosebumps, especially when they stopped to tug gently at his nipple rings.  Castiel wanted very badly to respond to the touch, but he was _tired_.  Instead he just lifted his arms as Dean pulled the soft t-shirt over his head, and shifted enough to let him slip the pajama pants down over his hips to pool on the floor around his feet.

Dean’s eyes, a shade that never failed to fascinate Castiel because of the way they shifted from green to gold in different lighting, swept over him appreciatively.  “You look like you’re about to fall over,” he commented as he began to remove his own clothing.

Castiel smirked and stretched his arms above his head.  There were several very satisfying pops along his spine.  “Mmm, it’s a good thing I don’t need to be upright for you to fuck me,” he murmured.

That earned him a rough chuckle.  “Maybe in the morning.”  Dean, now also naked, reached up to nudge Castiel into the bed.  “We need sleep.”

Castiel’s smirk faded into a pout, and he grumbled under his breath as he crawled onto the mattress.  As punishment for Dean’s refusal he made sure to flex his spine, presenting his ass, showing off what the other man was missing out on before he crawled under the comforter.  

“Tease.”

“You can have some of this if you want,” Castiel responded cattily.  He stretched on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow that smelled like both of them.  They had been sharing the bed for a few days now.  Castiel had been spending more and more time at Dean’s house since they’d met a little over a month ago.  He smiled into the pillow, enjoying the comfort.  Dean’s bed was much nicer than his.

The bed shifted as Dean crawled onto it.  Castiel was pleased when Dean moved over him, resting most of his weight over the length of his body.  The only thing that would make it better were if the comforter didn’t separate them.  

Dean tugged the blanket down and pressed gentle kisses across Castiel’s shoulders.  “If you don’t get enough sleep, your homework will suffer.”  He spoke between kisses, and his breath warmed Castiel’s skin.  “Just go to sleep.”

Castiel wiggled his hips under Dean’s.  “You expect me to sleep like this?”  He was already drifting off, but he couldn’t resist teasing.

The strong hands that had been braced on the mattress to either side of him moved, and Dean’s weight shifted.  Castiel made a wrecked sound of pleasure as Dean pressed strong fingers into the muscles of his lower back.  Humor laced Dean’s voice when he spoke.  “Yeah, I do.”

“You win,” Castiel murmured.  The last thing he remembered was Dean’s hands digging into him, kneading until his headache faded and sleep replaced it.

It was still dark in the room when Castiel woke again.  Dean lay on his stomach, snoring softly.  Castiel had shifted at some point in the night until he lay draped over the older man, an arm across his shoulders and a leg resting over his thighs.  He nuzzled Dean’s shoulder and inhaled deeply.  His muscles felt loose and relaxed, and he smiled when he remembered the massage Dean had given him.  

Sleep tugged at him, and he nearly closed his eyes again.  But Dean snorted and wiggled, waking Castiel up a little more.  Castiel smiled at the back of Dean’s head and lifted his arm so that he could draw lazy patterns between the freckles dotting his back.  His dick twitched against Dean’s hip.  

He could wait until a more reasonable hour to molest his sexy professor, but patience was never one of Castiel’s virtues.  He moved slowly, trying not to disturb Dean.  The older man grumbled into his pillow but didn’t wake.  Castiel smiled triumphantly when he was laying fully on top of Dean.  His dick settled in the crack of Dean’s ass, and he hummed softly with pleasure.  

Dean had a beautiful ass.  Just thinking about it made Castiel horny.  It was pure torture sitting in class, watching Dean as he wrote on the chalkboard at the front of the class.  Concentration was nearly impossible when Castiel had such a fantastic view.  Especially since he knew what Dean’s back looked like naked.  He’d mapped those muscles with hands and mouth.  He’d held Dean down and pressed tongue and fingers and cock into him.  

Castiel’s hips flexed and the friction of Dean’s ass against his dick nearly made him purr.  He moved again, humping against his sleeping teacher.  Each press sent a thrill up his spine.

“Mmmm, am I dreaming?” Dean grumbled into his pillow.  

“Maybe,” Castiel gasped against his spine.

“Awesome.”  The smile was clearly evident in Dean’s voice.

Castiel continued thrusting.  His breathing began to hitch with each press forward.  Part of him wanted to spread Dean open and press into him.  Part of him wanted to roll Dean over and ride him.  A larger part of him - he chuckled mentally… he wasn’t porn star material, but he was a decent size - didn’t want to stop what he was doing.  

Dean didn’t move, but he made a low sound that made Castiel’s breath hitch.  “You gonna fuck me, Cas?”

“Do you want me to?” Castiel murmured near Dean’s ear.

Dean’s answer came on a long exhale.  “Hell yeah…”

Castiel sat up.  He looked down and bit his lip at the sight of his dick nestled between Dean’s ass cheeks.  He reached down and squeezed the taut flesh together and made a small happy sound at the feeling.  “You have the most perfect ass,” he murmured.  

“I could write a whole paper about how much I disagree with you,” Dean responded with a chuckle.  “We need to get you in front of a mirror so you can see yourself.  You are so fuckable.”

Castiel ground his hips forward, watching himself sliding against Dean’s skin.  “Will I get extra credit if I read it and write a counter argument?”

“Dammit, Cas.”  Dean twisted just enough to squint up at him with one green eye.  “It’s really fuckin’ sexy when you get all academic on me.”

Castiel leaned down so that he could press his lips close to Dean’s ear again.  “ _There is no beginning_ ,” he quoted.  “ _No middle, no end, no suspense, no moral, no causes, no effects_.”

Dean stiffened under him.  “Cas…”

Castiel silenced him with a nip on the ear before he continued quoting Dean’s favorite author.  “ _What we love in our books are the depths of many marvelous moments seen all at one time_.”

“You get extra credit for turning me on with Vonnegut,” Dean rasped.

A chuckle rumbled up inside of Castiel.  He leaned up and over to reach into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom.  Dean used the opportunity to reach under his hips and adjust himself.  Castiel smiled when he caught the sight of Dean grind his hips into the mattress.  “ _All moments, past, present and future, always have existed, always will exist_.”

Dean flexed his hips, pressing up between Castiel’s thighs.  “You fuckin’ _tease.”_

“You’re incredibly easy, Dean,” Castiel teased as he shifted and pressed one of his knees between Dean’s legs, forcing him to spread his legs.  He used one hand to spread Dean’s ass cheeks open so he could dribble lube between them.  Then he poured a little over his fingers before snapping the bottle shut and throwing it into the mess of sheets on his side of the bed.  

The sound Dean made when Castiel pressed a finger into him was downright filthy.  “You know all my-” he cut off with a gasp when Castiel found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.  His voice was hoarse when he finished his sentence.  “All my buttons.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I found one.”

Dean’s body shook with his laughter.  “Shut the fuck up.”

“ _Everything is nothing_ ,” Castiel said, grinning.  “ _With a twist_.” He punctuated his words by twisting his finger inside Dean’s tight ass.

Dean whined and tried to move his hips, but his thigh was trapped under Castiel.  He moved his free leg, spreading himself further open.  “I swear to God, Cas…”

Castiel added two more fingers and grinned wickedly when Dean buried his face in his pillow and let out a moan.  “You were saying?”

“I hate you.”  The words were muffled, but Castiel still caught them.

“Hmm.”  Castiel spread his fingers slightly.  “Well I’m going to fuck you anyway.”

“Oh thank _God._ ”

“ _So it goes_ …”

“Cas!”

Castiel laughed.  “Alright, Dean.  You sound ready.”

He withdrew his fingers, relishing the whimper that escaped the man below him.  Quickly he rolled a condom on.  Leaning forward, he braced on fist on the mattress next to Dean’s shoulder as he shifted his legs until his knees framed Dean’s hips again.  He used his free hand to guide himself between Dean’s ass cheeks, carefully nudging until he found his slick hole.  Castiel pressed forward, sinking into a tight heat.  “Is this what you wanted?” he panted.

Dean’s face was still buried in his pillow, but he nodded his head vigorously.  He grumbled something when Castiel had sunk into him as far as he could go, but the words didn’t escape the pillow.

Castiel didn’t need to know what he said.  He could tell by the tenseness in Dean’s spine that he wanted more.  He rocked his hips once, and grinned at the string of curses that reached his ears.  “You’ll need to breathe eventually,” he said softly.

Dean lifted his head, twisting to face Castiel.  “Kiss me, asshole.”

The angle was awkward, but Castiel did as he was told.  Their tongues slid against each other for a long moment before he began to move.  Dean moaned and broke the kiss, but he stayed turned so that he could stare up at Castiel.

The room was just light enough that they could see each other, but not quite enough that Castiel could make out the color of Dean’s eyes.  He stared into them anyway, watching each twitch of Dean’s expression as Castiel pressed into him over and over, slowly and smoothly.  

“Fuck,” Dean moaned.

“Feel good?” Castiel gasped out.  His heart was pounding heard, and his breath was coming fast and hard as he pounded harder into Dean’s ass.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Castiel grinned.  “Eloquent.”

“Shut up,” Dean panted.  “I’ve fucked you until you can’t word anymore.”  He let out a small cry at an especially deep thrust.  His eyes pressed closed, and he put his head back on the pillow, but kept his face turned so Castiel could still see his expression.  “You have no room… to talk…”

Castiel didn’t have the breath to talk at the moment.  Seeing Dean come undone underneath him was the sexiest damn thing on the planet.  He let his weight settle down on Dean’s back, and dug his hands under his armpits so he could get a grip on his shoulders.  He used the leverage to fuck Dean harder.

He bit down on Dean’s shoulder, then sucked a dark mark into his skin.  Each sound Dean made was driving him crazy, and he just wanted to come.  Dean’s hips were moving under him, grinding between the mattress, and Castiel’s dick.  His fists were balled in the sheets.  His eyes were clenched shut, and he was chewing the hell out of his bottom lip.

When Dean came, Castiel’s hips stuttered.  He felt like Dean’s body was milking him, and it was mind-blowing.  He whimpered as he tried to press deeper.  At the apex of each thrust, he rotated his hips, and he soaked in the wrecked sounds coming from the man under him.

He let out a small shout against Dean’s shoulder when he came moments later.  Castiel pressed into Dean with his whole body, trying to sink into him completely.  It took nearly a minute before the waves of pleasure stopped washing through him, and he was able to relax.

He couldn’t move for several minutes.  He didn’t even try until Dean shifted under him and made a displeased sound.

“Cas, lemme up.  Wet spot.”

“Whiner,” Cas said into the skin of Dean’s shoulder.  But he took a fortifying breath and rolled off the taller man, flopping onto his back next to him.

Dean rose up on his hands and knees, and leaned over to press his lips against Castiel’s.  

Castiel opened under the kiss, letting Dean do most of the work.  When their mouths broke apart he smiled weakly.  “‘m ready to go back to sleep,” he slurred.

Dean snorted.  “Sure, now that I’m wide awake.  Ass.”

“Worth it?”

Another snort.  “Maybe.”

Castiel smiled.  “Don’t lie.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels.  “It was worth it,” he said warmly.  Castiel made a happy sound when Dean removed the condom and ran a hand down his thigh and squeezed his knee.  “Go back to sleep.”

He did.

 

\-------

 

When Castiel woke, he became aware of several things at almost at once.  One was that the room was bright with sunlight filtering through the curtains.  The next was that the music was back on in the living room.  And after that, the most important of all, the house smelled like bacon.

He stretched, arching his back away from the mattress.  His stomach growled when he sucked a slow breath in through his nose.  Definitely time for food.

A flex of muscles rolled him out of the bed and onto his feet.  Scratching at his stomach and yawning, he padded out of the bedroom toward the kitchen, not bothering with putting his clothes back on.

In the kitchen, he wrinkled his nose at the books spread out over the table.  He still had a lot of work to finish before Monday.  It would have to wait until he had some food in him though.  He was starving.  

Dean was standing at the stove, hips rocking to the music.  He was wearing pajama bottoms and an apron over his chest to protect him from hot oil as he cooked.  Unafraid of the sting of splattering grease, Cas stepped up next to him and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.  

“Hey there, sleepyhead.”  Dean turned enough that Castiel could see the side of his mouth turned up in a grin.  “Hungry?”

Castiel nodded, digging his chin into Dean’s shoulder with the movement.

“Bacon and eggs okay?”

Castiel hummed his agreement, and snaked his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing close to him.  Dean chuckled, and cocked his hip so that he leaned into Castiel’s body.

They stood like that for several minutes as Dean poked at the frying bacon and sang softly along with the music drifting in from the living room stereo.  Contentment curled inside of Castiel.  He liked these kind of peaceful domestic moments.  They’d fallen into them easily over the last few weeks.

It surprised him.  The first time he’d seen Dean, his first thought was _I need to get that man’s dick inside of me._ And it had been all he could think about until he saw Dean standing at the back of the club all those weeks ago.  In fact, he hadn’t thought of much else until he lost count of how many times they’d fucked.  

Then one evening Dean had been tired after spending all evening grading papers, and they’d just curled up together on the couch and watched Die Hard.  Castiel hadn’t been able to stop smiling as Dean quoted the movie and punctuated scenes with cries of “Fuck yeah, _that’s_ how you _kick ass!”_

That’s when Castiel had realized that he wanted more.  They had been out to dinners, but it had still been about the sex.  After that night, though, moments like that became more common.  They didn’t talk about it, but the term “dating” floated silently between them.

Castiel hadn’t been looking for a boyfriend.  But he was pretty sure he found one anyway.  

He tightened his arms until Dean grunted.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked as he flipped the bacon in the skillet.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted at the sound of a key in the front door’s lock and voices as it was slammed open.

“Of course he won’t mind.”  The voice was familiar.  Castiel’s guess was confirmed when Jo and a very tall man with a beautiful mop of hair came into view.  “He’s probably still asleep-”

Jo’s voice cut off when she caught sight of Castiel and Dean in front of the stove.  Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened.

Dean twisted in Castiel’s arms to glare at the intruders.  “Jo?  Sam?  What the hell, guys?”

Jo, and the man whose name Castiel had heard enough to know was Dean’s brother both turned amusing shades of red.  

“Jesus, sorry!” Sam yelped, spinning around when he realized Castiel was naked.

Jo did not turn, but she did keep her eyes above their waists.  Not until a quick look down though.  “Sorry, Dean, I didn’t know you had someone here.”

Castiel had loosened his grip on Dean enough that he was able to turn around completely, but he hadn’t let him go.  He cocked an eyebrow at Dean.  “Jo has a key to your house?”

Dean shrugged.  He looked like he was trying to play it cool, but his was blushing all the way up to his ears.  It was adorable, really.  “Yeah, in case she needs to get away from her mom or something,” he mumbled.  His eyes widened when he realized Cas was nude.  “Jesus, Cas, you’re buck naked.”

Castiel grinned.  “You noticed!” he said brightly.  

“We all noticed,” Sam grumbled.

Jo’s blush had faded, and now she was frowning at Dean and Castiel in confusion.  “Castiel?  What are you doing here?”

Castiel turned his smile on her.  Dean was trying to hide him with the edge of his apron, and it was all he could do not to laugh at the situation.  He wasn’t shy about his body, and he didn’t really care if Jo and Sam got an eye full.  “Well I _was_ letting Dean make me breakfast after he wore me out last night.”

“Hey!” Dean protested, forgetting to try and cover Castiel.  “You started it!”

Castiel hummed his agreement and winked at Dean.  “I ended it too.”

“Oh god,” Sam moaned.  “Put that on the list of things I never wanted to hear said to my brother by _anyone, ever._ ”

“Shoulda knocked first then, Sammy.”

“So are you two dating?” Jo asked.  She was still staring at them intently.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated.  He shot a questioning look at Dean.  Heat bloomed in his chest when he saw the smile spreading across the taller man’s features.  

“Yeah?” Dean answered.  There was a hint of question in the word.

“Yeah,” Castiel confirmed, and was rewarded with an even softer smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jo cleared her throat.  “Uh… that’s great, guys.”  She was smiling slyly at them.  

Dean coughed and turned his attention back to her.  “So… what did you guys need?”

Castiel finally decided it was time to put everyone out of their misery.  He straightened, pulling away from Dean.  Jo made a squeaking sound and spun around so that she was no longer facing them.  Castiel chuckled and sauntered past her and Sam on his way to the bedroom.  “I’m going to get dressed.”  

Behind him, Jo made a choked noise.  “Holy shit, his nipples are pierced!”

Castiel laughed all the way down the hall. 


End file.
